


Drunken Love

by QuinnyHarls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: Who knew working as a barmaid would lead to such amazing things?





	Drunken Love

Working as a barmaid wasn't your ideal choice for work. Unless you were working at the palace, there wasn't much else on the outside. You did what you had to do to get by. Eventually you started to enjoy it, though. Loads of interesting characters would stop in for a pint. 

There was one patron in particular that you were almost excited to see every night. You learned recently that his name was Julian Devorak. You didn't know much else about him, but he was entertaining to watch. Always getting up on tables and singing, starting fights for no reason, and so many other ridiculous things. 

You and Julian never really made contact, except for him shouting at you from across the room for another drink. You weren't really supposed to make friends with the patrons, it was a rule that's always been in place. It helps to keep distractions to a minimum. 

That rule was broken rather quickly. One night Julian had gotten a little too rowdy with another patron, the poor guy was knocked unconscious. You quickly ran to his aid and struggled to pull him into the back room and onto a table. You located the bleeding wounds on his body and tended to them. Only a few required stitches. 

Your father used to be a well known doctor, he taught you all of the basics for tending to wounds. You were grateful for the skills he gave you. But being a barmaid, you didn't ever expect to have to use any of them. You did more than you expected. 

As you finished the last of the stitches, you heard Julian make a strange moaning noise. You looked up at his face, but he was still out cold. You chuckled to yourself. You then got a damp cloth and washed the blood off his body slowly, making sure you didn't miss anything. You couldn't help but blush as your hands glided over his strong figure. 

You would sit and watch him until you noticed he was waking up. As soon as there was movement, you rushed back up front to tend to patrons. Though you helped him, and could get recognition for it, you never wanted that. You liked helping people, and more often than not, the person never really appreciated it. You thought Julian would be the same. 

…

As time went on you were fixing more and more wounds on Julian’s body. Luckily learning more and more about him too. You would hear whispers shared anytime he showed up. The most interesting thing you found out was that he was a doctor. 

When the plague broke out all those years ago, he was at the head of all of it. He was even able to find a cure! No one really knows how he did it, but he did. You remembered too that he used to wear an eyepatch, but he's long since discarded it, letting his plague infected eye be seen. It's not contagious anymore, but he seems to enjoy scaring people into thinking it is. 

…

One particularly rowdy night caused Julian to end up with a giant gash in his leg. Some jerk brought a knife to a fist fight. You quickly struggled to get Julian to the back and started to tend to the bleeding wound. 

While you were getting a cloth to apply pressure you heard screaming coming from behind you. You turned around quickly and saw that Julian was awake and sitting up now. 

“Hey! If you want me to stitch that up you're gonna need to lay back down and just stay calm!” Your voice was a lot more commanding than you meant it to be, but it got him to listen. 

He watched your every move as you worked on his leg, soaking up blood, applying a lot of stitches, and wrapping it up tightly to help stop any future bleeding. 

“You're pretty good at this.” 

Julian's voice caught you off guard as you discarded a bucket full of bloody water. 

“Oh! Thanks. My dad taught me everything I know. Maybe you've heard of him, Dr. Y/L/N?” 

Julian's eyes grew wide at the mention of you father. He quickly shot up and swung his legs around the table to face you. 

“I was one of his students back in the day! Before the plague broke out. He was the best at what he did, I was very fortunate to work alongside him. It's a shame the plague took his life, though…” 

There was a long silent pause. It was true, your father's life was taken by the plague. He was tending to your mother when it happened. Both of them lost their life… You weren't sure how you got so lucky. 

Julian was the first to break the silence. “How would you like to come work for me? Quit your job here and I can train you. I think you and me could be an unstoppable force.” 

You ran over to Julian and hugged him. “I'd love to!” You both shared a laugh. 

Once you finished celebrating the start of a new opportunity, you helped Julian back to his place. You didn't want to leave him alone so you decided to stay the night with him. 

“I hope you don't mind.” You sat down next to him once he was settled on his bed. You felt his hand graze against yours. 

“Not at all.” 

You spent most of the night talking. Talking about where you came from, what you enjoyed, anything you could think of. It was honestly nice to get to hear about Julian's life from his mouth. All you had ever heard were rumours from the pub. Surprisingly a lot of them were true, which was rare in the rumor mill. Julian even seemed interested in you, another rare thing. Working as a barmaid, people would pour their hearts out when drunk enough, but didn't care at all when you or any of the others tried to open up. It felt lonely at times. But it was all you had.

…

It's now been a few days working with Julian. The training was going well, but there was still a lack of trust between the two of you. Just because you knew more about each other now didn't necessarily mean you would work well together. Plus all of this was new to you. You were good at stitches and cleaning wounds, anything else was foreign.

“Okay, let's go over this one more time.” Julian showed you the tools you needed to use, and where you needed to cut. “You take this and slice here.” He grabbed your arm gently and had you make an incision in a dead pig. Blood gushed out as you did, spraying both of you in the face.

The technique he was teaching you was called bloodletting. It was more or less a cure all. A lot better than using leeches too, but they were still used every now and then. The incisions left by a blade were a lot easier to seal up, too. You preferred it to the leeches. 

...

While you were working with Julian, a strange man appeared and handed him a note. Julian saw the palace seal, and his eyes grew wide. When he opened and read the letter he almost fainted. 

The letter read. 

Dr. Julian, 

You sister, Portia, has fallen ill. She has never missed a day of work and when she did I became worried. When I got to her cottage, she was on the floor throwing up. She is hot to the touch, has horrible sweats, and is very restless. I don't know the last time she has eaten or had anything to drink either. I would feel better if you came and looked at her, seeing as she is your sister. The man giving you this letter will take you to the palace. 

Xoxo Nadia

Julian tossed the letter to the side and grabbed everything he could and shoved it into a large bag. He ushered for you to do the same. The last thing he grabbed was a bottle of leeches that had a large NO on it. You gave him a curious look, but he was too frantic to notice. You both ran outside and hopped into the carriage waiting for Julian. 

The ride was long and bumpy. Where Julian now lived wasn't close to the palace. He upgraded where he lived after the plague.

As you sat in silence waiting to arrive you noticed that Julian could barely sit still. You placed a hand on his knee, which caused him to jump. 

“Stressing won't help your sister, Julian. A shaky hand could do more damage than good. Try to breathe and stay calm.” You gave him a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his knee. 

He nodded at you and let out a deep sigh. 

You finally arrived at the palace, and the Countess Nadia greeted you both. Once introductions were done, you and Julian rushed to Portia's cottage. 

As soon as you got there you saw Portia on her bed. She was as white as a sheet, moist with sweat, and partly covered in vomit. Julian rushed to her side while you started to unpack supplies. 

It was hours before Julian was able to come up with some sort of solution. You tried several different things but nothing seemed to be helping. There were a couple of options of what Portia's illness could be. There was dysentery, gout, or even tuberculosis, but the most likely option was typhoid fever. Her symptoms matched that the most, but it was hard to be certain. 

It seemed as though anything Julian tried made the pain worse. You could tell he was frustrated. You tried your best to help and offer other options for treatment, but you both knew there was only one thing left. An option you didn't want to resort to. 

“Y/N, I hate to do this but can you get the leeches…” 

You nodded and grabbed the large jar full of the slimy creatures. You stripped Portia of her clothing and you and Julia began placing leeches one by one. You hated the feeling of them. Once they were all placed, Julian went outside and started pacing. 

While Julian was outside, you began to gently clean the vomit off of Portia. You were careful of the leeches. You tried to make conversation with her, to give her some form of normality, but she could barely speak. 

Once you were finished tending to Portia, you decided to clean up all of the medical supplies strewn about. As you were doing so, you heard a large crash outside. 

You ran outside and saw Julian crouched down in the grass. “Julian? What happened?” Your voice was full of panic. He pointed to his side. As you glanced over you saw a broken mess of metal. Then you saw blood covering them. You rushed to Julian's side and saw that his hands were bleeding. You quickly tore off cloth from your clothes and wrapped his hands up. 

“Y/N, how could I have let this happen? She's my sister and she got sick because I haven't been there for her! She could probably die because of me! She deserves better, you deserve better, EVERYONE deserves better. How could I just go around and get drunk all the time and get beaten up so bad that you had to fix my wounds? I didn't want any of this. I doubt you did either. Sitting here and listening to grown man cry again. You probably thought you left that behind.” 

Julian was pacing around as he spoke, kicking up the grass around him. 

“I'm useless! I'm a useless excuse for a brother, a mentor, anything!” 

You stood up and grabbed Julian by the shoulders. You looked him in the eyes as tears fell down his face. Then without thinking you raised up your hand struck him across the face. “You need to calm down! She's going to die if we aren't careful. Now get your ass back in there and take care of your sister!” 

Julian rubbed his cheek and slowly walked back inside. Once you made your way back inside you saw that Portia was showing signs of improvement. Her and Julian were talking, and her color was starting to come back. She probably wasn't fully cured, but this seemed to lessen her recovery time. 

You knelt down next to Julian and he began to remove the leeches as you patched up the wounds to try and stop the bleeding. It was a long and messy process, but well worth the effort it seemed. The last leech was removed and you let out a sigh of relief. 

Nadia was nice enough to allow you both to stay at the palace for as long as you needed to make sure Portia was alright. You were both escorted to your rooms and given beautiful silky sleepwear. 

Once you were settled into your room you decided to change clothes. The silk felt amazing on your skin, it was something you wished you could afford, but were never able to. 

As soon as you were about to lay down for the night you heard a faint knocking on your door. 

“Y/N it's Julian. I want to talk to you about something.” 

You opened the door and Julian rushed inside and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked worried… You sat down on a chair near the bed and waited for Julian to put his thoughts together. 

He shot up from the bed before he started talking and started to pace, only pausing when he had something to say. 

“You did really well today. This wasn't a fun situation, and you were forced into it, but you did better than me.” He started pacing again and kept running his fingers through his hair. When he spoke again, his voice was louder than he probably expected it to be. “I think I'm in love with you!” He hit himself in the face several time. “I've never been in love. I don't know what I'm feeling, or why I'm feeling it, but I am. You're the only person I've ever been close with aside from Pasha… Everything is so new, Y/N! I don't know…” 

Before he could finish his sentence you walked over to him. You grabbed his face, pulling him down to your height, and kissed him. Without hesitation Julian wrapped his strong arms around your waist. You felt him pick you up and lay you down on your bed. 

His lips started to wander to other parts of your body. You couldn't help but moan when you felt a gentle bite on your soft skin. 

Julian swiftly removed the silk gown from your body and blushed deeply at the sight of you. 

“Y/N, you're beautiful.” 

Julian's hands gently touched every inch of your body he could, lingering over scars and imperfections.

He got up and removed his clothing. Once he was back on top of you, your fingers lingered over his body. You've wanted to touch him for a long time now. Properly touch him. No stitches or anything, just enjoy his form. 

You let out a gasp when you felt his fingers go between your legs and start to tease you. You were already soaking. Julian's fingers were able to slide into you with ease. You dug your fingers into his back and he pleasured you. 

He pulled his fingers out, and you took the opportunity to roll him on his back. Before you mounted him, you took his length in your hands and started to pleasure him, and teased the tip with your mouth. You loved hearing Julian moan. 

You felt Julian trying to grab for you. His breath was heavy as he begged for you. “Y/N, please. I need to be inside of you.” 

You smirked at his plea, but quickly obeyed. You crawled on top of him and slowly slid yourself on him. You saw Julian bite his lip while you did, which caused you to blush. 

You started to slowly bounce on him. Julian's hands grabbed your hips and caused your speed to increase. You could barely keep your balance as he guided you faster and faster. You were sure you woke up the entire palace by now with the both of you moaning so loud. 

You slammed your hands down on Julian's chest as your orgasm took over you. Your body trembled as you fell to the side of him. But you kept going, because you knew Julian wasn't there yet. You got up on all fours and crawled next to Julian, ass near his face. You took him back in your mouth and sloppily worked on him. 

You felt Julian bring his face up to you and he started to lick between your folds. You moaned low with him inside of you and you felt him twitch. As you felt his tongue go inside of you, you grabbed the sheets on the bed. 

As you were pleasing each other, you suddenly felt a warmth go down your throat. You lifted your head from him then looked back to watch as he pleased you. You reached your hand back between your legs and started to stimulate your clit. It wasn't long before your second orgasm washed over you. 

You turned your body around and collapsed next to Julian, wrapping your arms around him. You started to kiss his neck as he drifted off to sleep. 

You whispered in his ear “I love you too, Julian” before drifting off to sleep yourself. 

…

Months had passed since Portia fell ill at the palace. She was doing a lot better now, and no symptoms had recurred. It was very surprising to both you and Julian that the leeches helped at all, but he was happy they did. 

You were still working with Julian, learning new medical techniques all the time. He seemed a lot happier now. He finally found someone to share his life with. You loved him more than anything in the world, and you were happy he chose you to love.

There wasn’t a dull moment being with him. If you weren't practicing medicine, you were out drinking, or even going on adventures and getting into trouble while doing so. This was the happiest either of you had ever been. Who knew working as a barmaid would lead to such amazing things?


End file.
